Sin City: Konaha
by reaper118
Summary: Story of Sin City with Naruto character's AU/Character Death/some OOC/hints of rape. I do not own Naruto or Sin City, i am just a fan of both.
1. The Customer is Always Right

Author's Note: I am a big fan of Naruto and Sin city and figured I would make a cross over

Author's Note: I am a big fan of Naruto and Sin city and figured I would make a cross over. This story will go exactly the way the movie goes only I will change the more important characters. I am also open to suggestions on who you all think should be characters in later chapter's. Enjoy the first chapter… The Customer is Always right.

**The Customer is Always Right**

Sai's POV

Karin walked to the outside balcony slowly.

She wore an exuberant red dress that complimented her features beautifully.

She shivers in the wind like the last leaf on a dieing tree.

I let her hear my foot steps. She only goes stiff for a moment.

"Care for a smoke?" I ask.

"Sure." She replied as she turned around looking me in the eyes. "I'll take one."

She slid a cigarette out of my pack and held it daintily in her fingers.

"Were you as bored by that crowd as I am?" she calmly asked holding the unlit cigarette up to her mouth.

"I didn't come here for the party." I stated slowly "I came here for you.

She slowly moved the cigarette out of her mouth and looked me in the eyes.

"I've been watching you for day's… You're everything a man could want, and it's not just your face, your figure or your voice," I smile as I go to light her cigarette. "It's your eyes, all the things I see in your eyes." I finished.

She exhaled and turned around to look over the balcony again.

"What is it you see in my eyes?" she spoke, soft as always

"I was a tired woman, your sick of running. You're ready to face what you have to face… but you don't want to face it alone." I stated solemnly.

She froze up, a look of shock on her face.

"No," she finally spoke, "I don't want to face it alone."

She turned around and met my gaze again.

I smiled again as we leaned into each for a kiss.

Her mouth open and I slid my tongue inside, exploring the wet caverns of her mouth.

The wind rise is electric, she's soft and warm and almost weightless.

The kiss breaks and she hold's onto my chest.

Her perfume is sweet promise that brings tears to my eyes.

I tell her everything will be alright, that I'll save her from what ever she's scared of and take her far, far away.

I tell her I love her.

_Peww…_

The silencer makes a whisper of the gunshot.

I hold her close until she's gone.

I'll never know what she was running from.

I'll cash her check in the morning.

In Sin City's Hostpital

_"No mom_ its not the city, i could have gotten in a car wreck anywhere." Hinata talked into her cell phone as she walked towards the Hospital's elevator.

"Ya, it's just a fracture, the doctor said it would be better in no time." She said in a comforting manner.

She pressed the button on the elevator and quickly walked in.

Inside the elevator Sai stood dress up as a doctor.

Hinata looked at him nervously and whispered "Uh-huh." into her phone.

_Turn the right corner in Sin City and you can find anything._

"Hinata," I spoke. "Care for a smoke?"

A nervous look struck her face.

"I love you too mom." she softly spoke before closeing her phone

_Anything._

**A/N: So there's the first chapter, as fans of Sin City know the future chapters will be a lot longer than this one. Please review and tell me if you liked it. I'll definitely write the next chapter to give readers a better taste but I REALLY need reviews to know if I should continue it. Thanks. **


	2. The Hard Goodbye

**A/N: I think Goldie herself is important to the story so I wont change her into a Naruto Character **

**The Hard Goodbye**

Choji's POV

The night is hot as hell.

It's a lousy part of a lousy room of a lousy town.

I'm staring at a Goddess, she's telling me she want's me and I'm not gonna wait one more second wondering how I'm so lucky.

Goldie and I grip each other tightly as we passionately kissed and rub against one another.

She Smells like Angle's outa smell

The perfect women. A goddess.

"I need you." She whisper's to me

Goldie… she say's her name is Goldie

External POV

As Choji and Goldie lie in the bed, both passed out from a night of unbridled passion, the door opens.

In the dimly lit hall way stand's a man with glass over his eyes and sinister intent in his mind.

Choji's POV

Three hours later and my head is feeling several sizes to big, and that cold thing happens

to my stomach and I realize Goldie's dead.

Not a mark on her, you have to check her pulse to notice those perfect breasts of hers

aren't moving like they would If she was breathing.

She was murdered and I was right next to her when it happened.

Stone drunk just like she was.

Damn it Goldie, who were you and who was it that wanted you dead.

Who were you other than an angle of mercy giving a two bit loser like me the time of his life.

It sure as hell wasn't my looks, so why the sleazy salon?

Why the kindness Goldie?

I can hear sirens blaring in the distance, they're getting closer.

ANBU... they're telling me too much.

Showing up before anyone but me and the killer knew something was wrong.

Somebody paid good money for this frame.

No reason at all to play it quite, no reason at all to play it anyway but my way.

I slide my leather jacket on as I wait for the ANBU to come to the door.

"Whoever killed you is gonna pay Goldie." I say to her dead body.

I hear foot steps charging up the stairs and down the hall way, they stop at my door.

"Open up, ANBU black ops"

"I'll be right out." I reply with a smirk.

**_CRASH_**

I bust through the door knocked the ANBU outside the door flat on their asses.

And sock an approaching ANBU in the face and leap off the railing of the stair case.

I fall a good seven stories before I grab another rail and pull myself over.

I can hear gunshot and yelling behind me, I am even pretty sure I am getting shot but I

don't feel a thing; the adrenaline is pumping me up big time.

I see a near by window and leap through it.

I land in a pile of trash bags. When I pick myself up I look to see a lone ANBU car blazing towards me.

It shows no signs of slowing down so I just hunker over and prepare for impact.

**_SMASH_**

I bust through the windshield on impact and punch both ANBU clean through their face masks.

I pull myself into the driver seat and push the driving ANBU to the curb.

Then with a scream the second ANBU is launched out of his seat as well.

I don't why you died Goldie.

I don't know why, I don't know how I had never even met you before tonight, but you were warm and a friend when I needed one.

But I am going to find who did it, and it won't be quick and quiet like it was with you.

It'll be loud and painful, my kind of kill.

And the hell I send him to will seem like heaven after what I've done to him.

I get rid of the car in the lake and swim to safety.

"Shizune?" Tsunade whispered.

She sat up grabbed her revolver and walked towards the sound coming from her bathroom.

She leans around the corner and see's I'm covered in bandages.

"Don't worry, Tsunade, I was just grazed." I say with a smile on my face. "How about getting me a beer?"

"I'm not giving you alcohol, besides I know what you came here fore anyways." she said as she tossed me my pills.

"Thanks, your that best." I tell her

Tsunade's my parole officer, she's a dyke and only God knows why, with those tits of hers she could have any man she wanted.

The pill's come from her girl friend who's a shrink, she tried to analyze me once but she got too scared.

"Haven't seen you like this in a while." Tsunade broke the silence.

"Got in a fight with a few ANBU." I replied

"You didn't happen to kill any of them did you." she scolded

"Who knows?" I replied, "But they know they've been in a fight that's for damn sure."

"How do you suppose I'm gonna square this with the board?" she asked

"There aint no squaring this, this aint no bare room brawl, or some creep with a gas can trying to torch someone." I almost yell

"Settle down, Choji, take another pill." Tsunade calmly spoke.

"There is no settling down, this is blood for blood, and I mean in the gallons, this is the old days, the bad days, the all or nothing days, They're back, there no choices left… and I'm ready for war." I finished

"Prison was hell for you Choji, it's gonna be life this time." Tsunade explained.

"Hell is being alive every God Damned day and not knowing why you're here." I countered.

"But I'm out now, and it took someone, who was kind to me, getting killed to do it." I finished.

I turned and walked away and saw Tsunade staring at me as I left.

Now for Gladus, sweet Gladus.

But I'll have to sneak past mom to get her. And her ears have gotten allot better since she went blind.

I took my boots off and crept across the hallway hearing the floor creek as I did so.

Mom hadn't changed a thing in my room, every week she dust's it off so it look's like just yester day I moved out.

Every time I come visit she has me sleep in here and the old smell's make me cry like right now.

I pull my pistol, Gladus, out of my suit case.

I knew Gladus would be safe here.

I call her Gladus after one of the sisters from school.

It's almost lived up to the name.

For a while we just get the feel of each other back, good as ever.

I tell her about Goldie and what we have to do.

I hear the door creek open and point my gun at the intruder.

"Choji? Sweetie is that you?" My mom asks as she walks in the door.

"Yes Mom." I reply as she walks in the room. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Oh, I could sleep for the world. There were two men here looking for you, they weren't ANBU." she said

"Its for my new job," I lied," It's night work."

Ma brought her hand's to my face.

"O my, what happened to your face?" She asked.

"I cut myself shaving." I lied again.

"You're getting confused again aren't you?" she asked.

"Mom, I am feeling better than I have in years." I reply

So you were scared weren't you Goldie, someone wanted you dead and you knew it. So you hit the saloon's the bad places, looking for the biggest meanest lug around, finding me.

Well I'm gonna find that son a bitch that killed you, and I'm gonna give him the hard goodbye.

Walk down the right back alley in Sin City and you can find anything.

A man was standing in the door way of my usual strip joint slapping around a dame.

I walked up to him and he looked me in the eye.

"What are you looking at?" he asked then laughed, "Did someone shit on your face? TAKE OFF!"

I grabbed his head and pushed my thumbs into his eyes.

He screamed as I pushed him backwards inside the strip joint.

I let him go and he fell to the ground.

"He's new here Choji, he didn't know." spoke Kin

I look up and see Matsuri straddling and dancing around her pole.

Matsuri is just getting warmed up and already the crowd is breathing hard. All the men are gathered shoulder to shoulder with all the other losers like me and were drooling over her. But that's not what I'm looking for tonight. I'm looking for something small and hairy.

I flick my smoke as to where it lands right by Rock Lee.

As soon as he see's me he runs, but I grab that sorry excuse for a haircut and hold him in place.

"Hold it, Lee, I'm here to do you a favor, it's money in your pocket." I said.

**SMACK**

I hit him in the stomach and hard

**SMASH**

I slam him on top of a table

"Spread the word," I say, "Tell 'em I've been hitting up joints running my mouth and crying over some babe named Goldie."

I let go and the second I do he takes off running.

I sit in front of Matsuri as she continues to dance

"What'll it be Cho?" Temari asks from behind me

"A shot and a Brew ski." I replied.

"Sure honey, you take it slow now." she said as she walked off.

She the walked back to the table where Shikamaru was sitting and handed him his drink.

As she sat it down she gave him a wink and walked off.

Shikamaru's POV

Most people think Choji's crazy, but I know he just had the rotten luck of being born in the wrong century. He'd be right at home on some ancient battlefield swinging an axe into someone's face. Or in a Roman arena taking a sword to Gladiator's like him.

I take a sip of my drink as I continue to watch the giant of a man.

Fate would have tossed him girls like Matsuri back then.

Choji's POV

I slammed my shot glass down as Matsuri finished her dance.

_CLICK_

A gun burrowed it's way into my back, it turned around to see two hit men behind me.

"Show's over dick wad." Zaku stated

"That's a fine looking coat your wearing there." was all I said.

"Your killing days are over you over the hill, do-gooder son of a bitch." Zaku threatened.

I knew these guy's they were Dosu and Zaku, two hit men.

I love hit men, no matter what you do to them you don't feel bad.

I turned around and slugged Zaku in the face and pull his gun out of his hand before he even hit the ground, then Dosu grabbed my arm.

I pulled my trigger and shot Zaku in the stomach before turning around and grabbing the back of Dosu's head and slammed it into the wall so hard it crushed the bricks, not to mention his face.

I then turned around to Zaku.

"Take it off." I commanded.

"What?" was all he could manage to say.

"A fine coat like that and your bleeding all over it." I replied

He took the coat of and I crouched beside him.

"It wasn't you loser's who killed Goldie, that guy knew what he was doing, tell me who sent you?" I asked.

No response.

**POW**

I crashed my fist into his face again.

"I don't hear you giving me any names, so I guess when I shot you in the belly I aimed a little to high." I said

His eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo!!" he screamed

**BANG**

I wait for him to stop screaming before I speak.

"If you keep holding out on me like this then I'll have to get really nasty." I said.

"Sh… Shino passed the word to me. He turns tables over at the triple ace club.

"Thanks again." I spoke and raised my gun to his head.

**BANG**

I put Zaku's coat on because he sure as hell doesn't need it anymore.

Then the damnedest thing happened.

I smelled the smell that belonged to my Goldie… I just need my medicine is all.

**SPLASH**

I held Shino's head under turd filled water.

"How many got paid off for the frame, Shino?" I asked

"It was Kankuro he set me up, but he'll never talk." he said as he gasped for air.

**VRRRRMMMMMmmmmmm**

My cars engine screamed as I drove down the high way.

The driver's seat door was open and my arm was hanging out gripping the side of Kankuro's head.

"I don't know about you but I'm having a ball." I joked.

Kankuro talks… they all talk

I sat inside a confessional booth and waited for the father to start.

"What are your sins my son?" He asked

"We'll I don't want to keep you up all night padre so I'll just fill you in on the latest few, I've got blood on my hands." I confessed.

He was silent for a while but then spoke.

"You are speaking figuratively my son." he said

"When I need to find something out I just go to someone who knows more than me and just ask them… sometimes I ask pretty hard, for instance I killed _three _men tonight. tortured 'em first. First two were minnow's, but it was Kankuro who fingered you .

I pulled out my gun and held it up were he could see it.

"Dear lord man, this is a house of God." he pleaded.

"Just give me a damn name."

"Jiraiya" was all he said to me

"Your pushing you luck father, there's no way it's this big."

"There's a farm out north across Atlantic's go there and see for your self, but let me ask you something, it that _whore_ worth dying for.

**BANG**

Worth dying for.

Worth Killing for.

Worth going to hell for.

"Amen"

I walked out of the church and lit a cigarette.

The Padre's keys said he drove a Mercedes. Or at least what they're passing of as a Mercedes these days.

Modern cars… electric shavers.

**SCREEEEEEEEEECH!!**

I turned around to see a car traveling insanely fast and strait towards me.

I aimed my gun but froze up on sight of her. It was…

"Goldie" I said aloud.

**BAM**

Her car smacked me so hard I didn't know which way was up.

I had barely gotten on my knee's before she hit me again knocking me flat on my ass.

Then just as quickly as she came she disappeared. Off into the night.

But it Couldn't be Goldie… it's my own fault an nobody else's that I got confused.

I had been having so much fun I forgot to take my medicine.

That wasn't Goldie back there, Goldie's dead that's the whole reason I've been doing what I've been doing.

When you got a condition it's bad to forget your medicine.

I arrive at the ranch and start running through the woods.

That cold thing… it grips my gut again and reminds me it wont let go.

This is a bad place this farm… people have died here.

**BARK**

I turn around to see a mutt staring me in the face.

**BARK**

"I got no fight with you." I say as I extend my arms.

**BARK BARK**

"Easy boy." I say and then the pooch pounces

**POP**

**_YELP_**

No way was I gonna use my gun on you buddy, it's who ever owns you I'm worried about.

Cause there's blood on your breath, and I think I know what kind.

So I sniff around to see what's buried.

"Here we go." I say as I discover a bone in the nearby grass.

Then I heard something behind me.

Impossible, no one could sneak up behind me

I turn around just in time to catch a foot to my face.

I fall unconscious.

I awake God only knows how long afterwards.

I'm sorry Goldie.

I blew it, I found your killer and he was better than me… but why didn't he finish the job.

I open me eyes to see a horrific sight.

5 women's severed head's were mounted on the wall.

"He keeps the heads, he eats the bodies." A voice called out behind me.

I turned to see Tsunade sitting in the corner… butt ass naked.

"Tsunade?" I speak

"It's not just that dog of his… the dog only get's scraps, the rest is his. He. Eats. People." she spoke almost in hysterics.

"Cooks 'em like they were steaks…"

"Let's get you warm." I said as I took my jack off and gave it to her.

"Now he's got both of us… just look at the heads on the wall… heads on the wall…

heads." she paused for a moment

"Son of a bitch, he kept smiling… made me what him suck the meat off my fingers." she spoke.

She held out her left hand for me to see, or in this case to not see.

Her hand was gone at the wrist… bone and everything.

"He made me WAAAAATCH!!" she screamed.

She held onto me for a moment and stopped crying

"Christ I could use a cigarette." she finally spoke.

Dames… sometimes all they have to do is let it out, then a few buckets later there's no way you'd know.

I climbed up to the bared window and pulled on it with all of my strength.

"We're in big trouble here Choji." She said as she paced the room.

"Whoever he is he's got connections within the Department… any leads?"

"One guy I talked to said it was Jiraiya." I said back to her.

"I had been looking into that hooker you were talking about, Goldie." she said

"I didn't know she was a hooker, it doesn't make a difference but I didn't know that." I replied.

"Reel high class stuff, must have shown you quite a…"

"Hush." I cut her off. "There's a car coming.

The car pulled up and stopped in front of the house.

"Kiba." someone in the car called out.

Then a dark figure ran from the side of the house and into the car.

Now all I got is a name, and a face.

"I'll see you later, Kiba" I said

**SNAP**

The bars on the window finally snapped off and Tsunade and I crawled through.

An ANBU chopper flew over head, Tsunade and I quickly rushed to the near by woods.

I stood and watched them check the house, when the y were done they headed our way.

"Her they come," I spoke. "I'll show them."

I extended my gun then…

**CLANK**

I fell to the ground and slipped unconscious.

Tsunade stood over my body with a rock in her hand and bent over to pick up Gladus

"You're not gonna get either of us killed Choji." she said as see walked towards the ANBU with a black leather coat and an Uzi.

"Wait," she said "Don't shoot, I am his parole officer and he is unconscious so there is no need to kill him."

She stopped in front of the cop and gave him Gladus.

**POW POW POW POW POW**

The ANBU's gun erupted into automatic fire and Tsunade fell to the ground… dead.

I look over and see a hatchet imbedded in some wood, this should do the trick.

As I pull it from the woods I can hear the bastard still shooting her, making sure she's dead.

"Captain Yamato, there's no sign of the target." one of the ANBU stated.

"Here's a sign!" I yell as I slam the hatchet into one of their backs.

I jerk the axe out of his back and he fall's to the ground lifeless.

Two more ANBU charge me.

**FWAP/ SLASH**

The blade of my axe cuts through them like butter.

Two other come charging at me… they never learn

I slam my hatchet down into the top of one of their heads, the impact is so hard that it

shatters hiss face mask so I can see the terror file eyes on his dying face.

I kick the second ANBU in the chest as I pull the axe out of the other's head

One swing and his throat was open with blood rushing out of it.

I look to my right to see one final ANBU charge me along with Yamato behind him getting ready to shoot.

When he finally fires his gun I shift my body so I am behind the other ANBU and he soaks up all the shots.

Now its just me and Yamato, and then his gun jammed.

"That sure is one damn fine coat your wearing." I say as I walk towards him, axe in hand.

I walk across a bridge, wearing Yamato's coat, as rain pours down around me.

I keep going back to what Yamato told me, I was pretty steamed about what he had done to Tsunade so I took my time with the son of a bitch.

It wasn't until I show him all those pieces of himself that he talked, just a name...

Jiraiya, man of the cloth. He could have become president but he chose to serve God and along the way he just happened to become the most powerful man In the state.

He had brought down Mayor's and Governors like they were nothing. He even got his

rotten friend, Orochimaru, a senator without even breaking a sweat.

And here he's gonna get killed on the name of a dead hooker.

I'm getting used to the idea, more and more I'm liking the sound of it.

Then it hits me like a kick in the nut's, what if I'm wrong?

I've got a condition, I get confused sometimes, and with Tsunade dead I cant get my medicine, what if I've imagined all of this

What if I've finally turned into what they always said I was gonna turn into… a maniac

Can't kill a man without know for damn sure you have to, I've gota be sure.

The merchandise is on display by the time I make my way to old town.

I walk pass countless hookers and worse, for about and hour or so I walk around asking about Goldie.

At first I don't get any answers, but I know I'm bound to.

Tsunade said Goldie was a hooker, and if she was then she has roots her, friends, maybe family.

As I walk down a street I se a hooker approach.

It was… Goldie

**BANG**

She shot me, I look at her in shock.

"You cant be Goldie" I say "Goldie's dead!"

**BANG**

Then everything goes black.

When I come to I realize I'm tied to a chair with rope.

I look up an see Goldie staring at me.

"Ya, Goldie," I paused and chuckle, "I haven't eaten anything or taken my medication for days, no wonder I'm seeing thing's.

**SMACK**

She hits me as hard as she can across my face.

"Bastard!" she seethe's

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

I look around and see three hookers beside Goldie in the room with me.

Hahahahahaha

I begin to laugh

"He's crazy." Hinata softly spoke.

"Hit him again Wendy." commanded Ino

**SMACK**

"Wait a minute," I finally speak, "Why did she call you Wendy.

"Because that's my name you ape," she glared at me. "Goldie was my sister, my twin sister."

"I guess she must have been the nice one." I finally say.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"Goldie and the other six, where are they, what did you do to them?" she asked.

"You crazy God Damned broad," I say "Just take a look at this mug, would any of you dame's let me get close enough to you to kill you?" I ask

"No of you would." I continued. "Except Goldie, and she only did cause she thought I could protect her, and I bet the ANBU didn't do a damn thing about those other girls did they? But as soon as they had me for a fall guy, they showed up gun's blazing, but they didn't kill me and I've been fighting my way to the truth ever since."

She looks away from me knowing there's truth to my word's.

"So go ahead doll, shoot me now or get the hell out of my way." I say seriously.

She points the gun at my head only to pull it away a second later.

"Nuts." Ino said

"Well glad we got all that sorted out." I say as I stand up breaking free of the roaps.

"What they hell?" Wendy speaks

"No way." Ino say's "I tied those ropes, they're my specialty."

"You got sat there and to it when you could have taken my gun any at any second?" Wendy asked

"Well ya, I thought I could talk some since into you.

I grab my coat, pistol and hatchet.

"I need a pair of hand cuffs." I speak.

"What straddle you want? I've got a collection." Ino jokes.

"Just give him the one's you have one you, Ino." Wendy commands

Wendy and I drive down the road headed to the farm house.

"It was farm boy Kiba who killed Goldie but it was Jiraiya who was behind it all and I don't know why." I say to Wendy

"It makes since, Goldie worked the clergy." she told me

And just like that a whopper of a puzzle piece falls into my lap.

I go to a store and by rubber tubing and razor wire, Kiba was gonna be in for a treat.

"She was my sister, so I'm in this one till the end, but why are you willing to go up against Jiraiya for someone you hardly eve knew?" she asked me.

"She was nice to me," I explained, "I gave me something I never even knew existed, I was never even able to buy a women, you know… with the way I look."

I take my mind off her and crawl back inside myself, it's almost killing time and I need to be ready.

I check the list.

Rubber tubing

-Gas

-Saw

-Gloves

-Cuffs

-Razor wire

-Hatchet

-Gladus

-And my bare hands

"We're close enough, pull over." I tell her.

"Yes, Choji." was all she says.

"Keep the engine running for me, if I'm not back in twenty minute's get the hell out of here.

"Kill him for me Choji." she seethe's. "Kill him good.

"I wont let you don't _Goldie_." I say as I walk off

I creep through the woods and up to the farm house.

I set razor wire until I see Kiba walking down stairs to get a late night snack.

I light a Molotov cocktail and hurl it in through the window and wait for him to come running.

I strap the cuff to my hand as he charges.

When he reaches the razor wire he jumps over it… all of it.

He see's my coat and kicks it.

It was a trap, I had hung the coat on a branch.

I scream as jump out at him.

It's an all out brawl.

He's using his long nail to cut my skin, all I need to do is get close, then its al over.

He tries to slice my face but I dodge it and grab he hand.

_CLICK_

I slap the cuff's on him so that the little bastard cant go anywhere.

**POW**

I sock him across his face and he falls to the ground.

It's already over.

I stand over his unconscious body when I heard something behind me.

"Let me do it Choji." Wendy rasps

"You weren't supposed to come down here." I say

"Oh, I want to…"

**SMACK**

She fell to the ground unconscious.

I'm sorry kid but I haven't even got started with this creep and I don't want you watching the rest… It'll give you nightmares.

"Well, I am bushed." I say to Kiba "And it's not that little fight of ours that did me in either… its all of that sawing and tying that did me in. Good thing I had that rubber tubing to use as turnicate's, I admit though… there were some spurts, to get the sent in the air, to get that friend of yours to come running."

I had sawed his arms and leg's up and tied him to a tree.

I heard snarling behind me and turned to see Akamaru coming our way.

"Well what do you know… look who's here?" I say smiling.

Akamaru walk's over to Kiba and begins feasting on him.

All he does his close his eyes.

He doesn't scream, not even when the dog has had it's fill and Kiba's guts are lying all over the floor.

He never screams… not even when I gave the saw and slice his head off.

I call Matsuri and tell her to put on some clothes and meet me at her place.

She says yes like always.

"You got any beers?" I ask her

"Sure Choji, who's the babe?" she asks

There's not much of anything Matsuri wont do for me.

Since a year ago a frat boy roughed her up and I straitened him out reel good.

It's really pisses me off when guy's rough up dames.

"So what do you want me to do with her?" Matsuri asks referring to Wendy.

"Your best bet is to take her up to sacred oaks." I tell her.

"What about you?" She finally asked. "Are you leaving town?"

"Hell no, I like it hear." I tell her

I hotwire a parked cab to avoid suspicion from ANBU.

Everything is clear now, I own you one Goldie and if going after Jiraiya means I die, win or loose then I'll die laughing if I know I did this one thing right.

A lone ANBU paroles the outside of Jiraiya's mansion.

I wait for my chance then snap his neck like a twig.

I slowly made my way up to Jiraiya's room killing anyone in my way.

I open the door and walk in.

"Kiba?" he asks

"What's left of him anyways." I replied as I held Kiba's head out for him to see.

I sat Kiba's head on the Dresser and Jiraiya walked over and looked at it.

"Oh my God, you monster… you demon." he said

"You scream and I'll plug ya." was all I said back.

"He had the voice of an angle, yet he spoke only to me," spoke Jiraiya. "and he's dead now because of one stupid whore."

"It's not a good idea to talk about Goldie like that while "I'm around." I warned him.

"He was a tormented boy, tormented by guilt." he spoke "I tried to counsel him, but the eating filled him with white light. Fearful he swore to me that he could feel the hand of

God, but what the hell do you know?" he asked

"I know it's pretty damn weird to eat people." I replied.

"He didn't just eat their bodies, he ate their souls… and I joined in." he confessed.

"They were all whore's, no one cared for them, no one listened, and then your Goldie almost ruined everything. She stayed in public places, and then found you. You were so convenient , you broke a man's jaw that very night." he smiled at men.

"Kiba killed her and I called the cop's in for you, but you wouldn't be caught, and now you're here to… eliminate me." he softly spoke.

"Will that give you satisfaction my son, killing a sad helpless old fart." he spat out.

"The killing no, but everything up until the killing will be a gas." I laughed and stood up.

"You can scream now if you want to." I say.

It's beautiful Goldie, and when his eyes go dead the hell I sent him to must seem like heaven after what I've done to him.

The door open and three ANBU come in.

"Oh my God." one says when he see's what I've done to Jiraiya.

Then they open fire

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG **

Everything goes black again.

I awake to see doctors all around me.

Jerks, they should have shot me in the head and enough times to make sure. It's so stupid, everyone knows what's coming but they go through the motions anyway. What a waste of time.

Months fall of the calendar as I breath and eat through tubes, I wait every night for someone to come and finish the job but no one does.

Then the district attorney comes around and shuts the recorder off, he tells me if I don't sign the confession that they kill my mom.

I break his arm in three places and sign the confession.

Then things go the way the press wants them, they don't just pin me for Jiraiya and Kiba,

but also Tsunade and The hookers Kiba and Jiraiya ate, and even Goldie.

The judge is all fire and brimstone when she hands down the sentence.

At midnight my death is only a few hours away when I get my first surprise in 18 months.

Wendy walked slowly into my cell.

"I got him good for you didn't I Goldie… oh wait, Wendy, sorry I get confused I apologized.

She leans in closely.

"You can call me Goldie." she whispers.

She holds onto my body and pulls us together.

She Smells like Angle's outa smell.

The perfect women. A goddess.

Goldie… she says her name is Goldie

**A/N and there's the second chapter, tell me what you thought PLEASE, next chapter up after a few more reviews, thanks to the one person who's already review to.**


End file.
